1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device which processes image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are conventional electronic devices and programs which allow a user to easily edit materials, such as obtained still image data and moving image data. For example, Patent Reference 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-260933) discloses a moving picture editing apparatus which is capable of (i) editing an intra-frame-coded moving picture on a Group-of-Picture (GOP) basis at any given editing point in a given time, and (ii) associating the moving picture material with its editing information in order to manage the moving picture material.